The Avengers vs The Suicide Squad
The Avengers vs the Suicide Squad is MystiTrainer's second DBX! Description Two of the greatest teams ever... one looking for atonement, one dishing it out. And now... they clash, to figure out who would win... in a D. B. X! Intro NO RESEARCH! NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D. B. X! FIGHT After a long, hard day of killing criminals, the Suicide Squad (Rick Flag, El Diablo, King Shark, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, and Deadshot) face another team of esteemed heroes (Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America) Harley: We're the OG Bunch! Whatcha doing, huh? The Avengers stare at them angrily, Thor spinning his hammer to get momentum. Iron Man: Err, not really, hun. Meet... The AVENGERS! The Suicide Squad tip their heads, quizzical. Diablo: Who? Iron Man: You know what? Avengers, ASSEMBLE! HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! ' And the battle continued into full force. ' ''' '''Iron Man's repulsors and Diablo's fire met, clashing. Iron Man's repulsors overtook the fire, throwing Diablo into Deadshot's arms. Meanwhile, Harley Quinn was being pummeled by Captain America, while King Shark and Killer Croc were brutally attacking Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Thor eventually threw Killer Croc into the air with his hammer, before summoning a lightning blast. The blast burns Killer Croc's head off, and his lifeless body flops to the ground. KILLER CROC DOWN! Shark then grabs Hawkeye and Black Widow in each of his hands, crushing their necks. Just as they are about to die, Captain America throws Harley Quinn at the animal, making him stagger and release his grip. Harley Quinn coughs up blood and stumbles up. Black Widow faces her with a smirk, and gets ready to electrify her, but a bash to the head with a mallet throws her aside. Killer Shark gets up, groaning, before Cap kicks him in the face. Iron Man, Diablo lying on the floor beneath him, smirks. He then uses his repulsors to blast through Diablo's chest, his heart burning out. DIABLO DOWN! Then Rick Flag throws a punch at Tony, breaking his fist. An audible crack can be heard, and Iron Man smirks as he grabs Rick by the neck, flying upwards. Meanwhile, Cap, Thor, with Hawkeye and Black Widow, are in fierce combat. Soon, King Shark grabs Black Widow and bites into her neck, snapping it. He then tears it off and spits it out. BLACK WIDOW DOWN! Hawkeye screams in anger as he aims his net gun at King Shark, shooting it. Trapping King Shark inside the net, Captain America makes his move, using his shield to tear off one of Shark's arms. Harley then uses her explosive pie to blow Cap away, throwing him into a spiked rock, impaling him on the stomach as he groaned in pain, letting out his last breath and dying. CAPTAIN AMERICA DOWN! Iron Man yelled in anger, crushing Rick Flag's neck out of pure vengeance. He then reverts all his power into the UniBeam, throwing Rick into the air and blasting him out of existence. RICK FLAG DOWN! Iron Man then flew towards the rest of the team, watching as they are gradually pummeled. Thor has been blown away by two pie bombs, throwing him into the arms of King Shark. Iron Man blasts Harley Quinn, before quickly summoning the Hulkbuster suit. The suit forms around him as he punches King Shark away. Thor is on the ground, coughing up blood, groaning in pain. Hawkeye us being mauled by Harley Quinn, bashing him repeatedly with her mallet. Iron Man slaps Harley Quinn away, throwing her down. He kneels down towards Hawkeye, who's head was almost open. Hawkeye's eyes are bloodshot red, and his skin in pale, sans the blood. He is still alive, but barely. He then stares at Harley Quinn, before being tackled by King Shark. He blasts King Shark to the ground, making him reel in pain. Thor then rose up, knocking King Shark into the air with his hammer, before, with one mighty swing, tearing his head off. KING SHARK DOWN! Harley Quinn rose, bruised and cut, raising up her mallet to smash Hawkeye's brains out. The bloodied brain flies into the air, as Hawkeye dies, his eyes and mouth wide open. HAWKEYE DOWN! Iron Man and Thor looked at each other, solemn looks on each others faces. They then tandem their repulsors and lightning, watching as Harley Quinn was obliterated in the blast. Her ashes are left on the ground, the only thing remaining being a small photo of her and Joker together. HARLEY QUINN DOWN! THE WINNER OF THIS DBX IS... THE AVENGERS! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights